Jordan Lyle
Jordan Lyle is a Beverly Hills babe, who is handsome, athletic, and confident, He's the new bad boy in town, who while he's not riding his motorcylce, has a secret agenda and a whole new level of secrets with him. It appears that Rebecca Sewell is his stepmother, he may be the son of Rebecca's ex-husband from Los Angeles.http://vimeo.com/45167029 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5ET08VbZG0 Jordan still calls Rebecca "Mom", which may imply he is her real son and is Sutton and Emma's half-brother. Jordan is portrayed by Ryan Rottman Season Two In The Revengers, Jordan is first seen racing Ethan and Sutton with his motorcycle, beating Ethan easily. Jordan is seen later arriving at Chealse Creek, where Ethan and Emma see him, Ethan and Jordan quickly but heads, and thinks that Sutton (Unknown that she's Emma) was the girl he saw with Ethan. After Almost being kicked out of the country club for not being a member, he's saved by a drunken Mads, they go to a pool and have sex. Jordan later arrives to Rebecca's house revealing that he's her son, making Mads his step sister now that she married Alec. In Cheat, Play, Love, Jordon is not upset about the fact that he and Mads are now step sibling, Mads is creeped out and says they need to be just friends. Jordan hits on Laurel Mercer. His mother Rebecca told him to get close with Laurel Mercer. Jordon does not know there are twins and Rebecca wants it that way and says he is a wild card not to be trusted. Jordan is confused about "Sutton's" moves and double life leading Thayer and Ethan on. He assumes both are being played and he picks Ethan's side and tells Ethan he will take Thayer down if he wants - which Ethan is not into but he starts to think Thayer is no good as a result. After dropping off Ethan at the cabin he sees Sutton. In Advantage Sutton, after Rebecca tells Jordan to ask Laurel out, he asks Mads to come along. Later Laurel sees him and Mads making out. In A Kiss Before Lying Jordan meets Alec, and tries to make things right with Laurel, but she isn't interested. After almost getting caught together in the pool Alec grows suspicous of Jordan and his relationship with Mads. In The Grave Truth Jordan really proves that he is on the right side. He goes to the Cabin with Mads to discuss a strategy with Emma, Sutton, Laurel, and Ethan on how to go about proving that Rebecca took Theresa. It is proven that he really is working on the right side again when he goes to see what is in the box in Rebecca's locked cabinet. It is there he see a glimpse of the bad guy (possible killer) running out of the room. He then finds the guy/girl running through the yard after pushing Mads over. Jordan then asks Mads if she saw the face and says no, and now we can infer that the two will work together to figure out who was in their house. Personality Jordan is a wild card, but now it is clear that he has turned against Rebecca. While he is supposed to be spying for Rebecca, he is in fact spying on Rebecca. Physical Appearance Jordan has an athletic build due to his love of swimming. He has black hair and blue eyes. Relationships *Jordan and Rebecca *Laurel and Jordan *Jordan and Mads Appearances Season Two *The Revengers *Cheat, Play, Love *Advantage Sutton *A Kiss Before Lying *Much Ado About Everything *Catch Her in the Lie *Regrets Only *Bride and Go Seek *The Grave Truth * To Lie For Trivia *He is Rebecca's step son. *He will be with Mads and Laurel in a new love triangle. *He will bring a whole new level of secrets with him as he comes to Scottsdale. *Know's about the twins' *He may become Ethan's new friend. http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/lying-game-season-2-spoilers-406009 *Sides with Alec to work with everyone against Rebecca to prove her guilt. *Wanted to turn himself in to the police, but they beat him to it. *Killed his own brother. Gallery Jads.jpg.PNG The-Lying-Game-S2-Cast.jpg Jordan LyleS2Promo.jpg JordanS2TLGLyle.jpg TLGS2Promo.jpg TheRevengers(5).JPG TheRevengers(4).JPG Cheat-Play-Love(2).jpg Cheat-Play-Love.jpg Tlg0201-1734.jpg Tlg0202-0441.jpg Tlg0201-1025.jpg Tlg0202-0215.jpg Tlg0202-0605.jpg Thelyinggame0203-0139.jpg Thelyinggame0203-1600.jpg Thelyinggame0203-1592.jpg Thelyinggame0203-1592.jpg Tlg0202-1717.jpg Thelyinggame0204-1367.jpg Thelyinggame0203-0131.jpg The-Lying-Game-2X01-The-Revengers-6-600x341.png Jordan ethan sutton.png 0208jordan1.jpg Audition Tapes Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Student Category:Males Category:Recurring Category:Recurring cast Category:People Who Know of Emma/Sutton Category:Son Category:Brother Category:Characters Category:Sibling Category:TV Series Category:Lying Game Members Category:Season 2 Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists